I Wish I Was Invisible
by lissa x suee
Summary: Formerly Dear Diary. After Pan Global success, Kim Hart moves back to her hometown, Angel Grove, to start her senior year of high school. Some of her friends are excited to have her back, some...not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Deleted the first chapter author's note. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Power Rangers.**

Kim Hart put the last of her belongings into her last suitcase and zipped it up. She looked around the now empty room that she had lived in for the past several months. The Pan Global Games were now over, and she was heading back to Angel Grove for her senior year of high school. She glanced around one last time to make sure everything was gone, and pushed her suitcases out into the hallway. Some of her floormates, Haley, Pamela, and Jessica, ran over to her.

"Do you really have to go?" Pamela asked with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, can't you stay and try-out for the Pan Globals again?" Jessica asked.

Kim smiled slightly. "You know I'd love to, but I really want to finish my senior year, and my mother insisted that I fly back to Angel Grove."

At that moment, Kim's mom walked down the hall. "Kimberly, it's time to go. The cab's waiting."

"We'll miss you, Kimmy," Haley said.

"I'll miss you guys too! I'll stay in touch." She hugged the three girls, then grabbed one of her suitcases and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. Her mom grabbed the other suitcase, and the two made their way down the hallway to the elevators. As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, Kim turned around to glance at her friends. As the elevator "dinged," they waved at her. Kim waved back, and then walked into the elevator.

Once they were outside, the cab driver hopped out of the car and helped load Kim's belongings into the trunk. The two climbed into the back of the car and the driver started driving to the airport.

The ride was silent, and Kim could tell that the silence was killing her mom. "Are you excited to go back home?" her mom asked, hoping for some conversation. Kim shrugged, refusing to speak. Her mom sighed. "Your room is all ready for you."

"Great."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You're making me go back to a place where I'm hated."

"Oh, Kimberly, not this again."

"What do you mean 'not again'? I broke up with my boyfriend through a _letter_! We'd been dating for two years, and I couldn't even call him! I'm a coward, and everyone back home knows it. They probably all hate me."

"Wasn't there another boy you were dating for a while? Oh, what was his name…Seth? Simon? Sergio?"

"Steven, Mother. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Last I heard, he was 'The One' you were madly in love."

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Mom."

"What ever happened to him?"

"I said, I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING TALK ABOUT IT!"

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Kim just stared out the window, trying to ignore her mother. Once they were at the airport, Kim still refused to say a word. Through checking the bags, security, and even the wait before the plane arrived, it was pure silence. By the time they were settling into their seats on the plane, Kim's mom had had enough. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I don't know what this boy did to you, but I don't think I deserve a three hour long silent treatment because of it!"

Kim just looked at her mother, then pulled her walkman out of her bag and put the headphones on. She didn't turn the music on, but her mother knew that when the walkman was out, Kim really didn't want to be bothered.

A few hours and one boring in-flight movie later, the plane landed in LAX. Kim still hadn't spoken a word to her mother since they had boarded the plane, and she wasn't planning on doing that for quite a while. After they had gotten all of their suitcases out of baggage claim and loaded up Kim's mom's car, Kim hopped into the passenger's seat, headphones still in her ears. After they had unloaded and moved Kim back into her old room, Kim finally spoke one word to her mother.

"Night."

With that, she closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She could hear her mother sigh in defeat on the other side of the door before the sound of her footsteps made their way to the other end of the hall.

Kim started going through her suitcases, unpacking, hanging clothes up in her closet, putting random pictures from Florida up on her wall. She went about this for a while, then once the clock struck 10:00pm, she felt so incredibly tired that she flopped down on her bed, still in the sweats she had been wearing all day. Her internal clock was still telling her that it was Florida time, which meant 1:00am. She had to be up for school in eight hours, and she needed her rest, especially for the day she knew she would have tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6:00am the next morning, Kim's alarm clock beeped, and she hit it, turning it off. She sat up and stretched, yawning in the process. She grabbed some baggy grey sweats out of her closet and threw them on. She threw her hair up into a ponytail, pulled on her beat-up old gym shoes, then ran out the door.

An hour later, she ran back into the house, out of breath. She went into the kitchen and got some water, trying to catch her breath. She had been running every day at 6:00am since she had moved to Florida, and at the beginning, she only found herself short of breath after an extremely vigorous workout, and even then, it was only occasionally. She had been training hard her entire life! But lately, she had been finding it harder to breathe when doing some of the simplest of tasks, like walking up stairs. She took a big gulp of water, and when she felt her lungs start to function again, she placed the cup in the sink and headed upstairs for a shower.

At 7:45, Kim was downstairs, hair and make-up done, clad in a pair of jean shorts and pink t-shirt. Her mother had left for work already, but there was a post-it note on the refrigerator door:

_Kimberly Ann-_

_You have a doctor's appointment after school. Don't dawdle._

_-Mom_

Kim grabbed the note and crumpled it in her hand, tossing it into the garbage can behind her. She grabbed an apple out of the fridge, grabbed her backpack that was seated on a stool next to her, and ran out the door, towards what she was expecting to be the worst day of her life.

**XXX**

When Kim walked into Angel Grove High ten minutes later, she couldn't help but be surprised by the mass chaos that was ensuing. She'd been away from it for a while, and she was used to the calm of the Pan Global tutoring sessions with her teammates. She found the "H-K" line for her schedule, and stood behind a girl with long, black hair, clad in a yellow. She waited in line for a while, looking around awkwardly for any friendly faces. She saw Aisha, Billy, and Rocky comparing schedules as they stepped out of the "A-D" line. She saw Bulk and Skull terrorizing some poor girl. Then, she saw the one person she was dreading to see since she had found out she was moving back. Tommy Oliver, his arm securely around the shoulders of none other than Kim's successor, Kat Hillard. They walked over to the other three, who welcomed the new arrivals, and erupted into happy chatter. Kim looked away, studying the old gym shoes she was wearing. Kim pulled her backpack strap higher up on her shoulder just as the girl in front of her turned around. "Kim? Is that really you?"

Kim looked up to see her best friend, Trini Kwan, looking her in the eyes, a friendly smile on her face. "Trini!" The two hugged, letting out a little squeal in the process.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Florida!"

"I could ask you the same thing! I thought you were on a different continent!"

"Zack and I just moved back last month. We decided to come back to AGH for our senior year!" Kim smiled, happy that at least a few people would be happy to see her. "Well, I'll let you get your schedule and grab Jason and Zack, and we'll wait for you over there!" She gestured with her hand towards an area, then made her way through the dwindling crowd.

Kim turned around to the teacher in front of her, smile still plastered to her face. "Name?" he said in a monotone voice. He was obviously tired of this routine.

"Kimberly Hart."

The teacher flipped through the remaining schedules and pulled one out. "Here you go, Miss Hart."

"Thank you!" She said, turning around and heading towards where Trini, Jason, and Zack were standing.

"Kimmy!" Zack yelled, picking up the former pink ranger and spinner her around.

"Hey, Zack!" she said, smiling from ear to ear. "You think you could put me down now?" Zack obliged, and Kim turned to Jason. "Hey, Jase."

"Hey, Kim." He pulled her into a big hug, and let go only when they heard the sound of books and a pair of glasses falling to the floor. Kim looked down to see the girl that Bulk and Skull had been terrorizing earlier, patting around blindly for her glasses while the two bullies laughed at her. Jason gave the two a menacing look, and they stopped laughing and walked away. He crouched down and picked up the girl's glasses. "Here," he said, handing them to her. She took them and put them on her face, before starting to pick up her books. Jason helped, still trying to make her talk. "Hey, are you new here?" he asked, holding out her books. A hurt expression crossed her face, and she grabbed her books from Jason and quickly walked away. Jason raised an eyebrow, then stood up and turned to the others. "What's eating her?" The other three shrugged, and the friends made their way to their lockers.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

So, I'm taking a temporary hiatus. But I will be back soon, hopefully! It may not be until the end of school, which is May 14th for me, but it will happen! Reason: My flash drive, with all of my papers and fanfictions on it just died on me, and when i fixed it, everything was deleted. So, now I have a research proposal to rewrite by tomorrow, along with all of the fanfictions I had started, and school comes first, so I may not post again until after May 14th. If it happens, great! But it won't be often. Thanks everyone!

-Melissa, a.k.a. lissa x suee


	4. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for those who thought this was an update...really, I am.**

**I just wanted to let all of you that have alerted/favorited/whatevered this fanfic that it will be moving to a different location!**

**So...since that statement confused me, you all are probably out there scratching your heads while reading this. So, allow me to explain:**

**1. No, this will not be moving to a new site. It will be staying on FanFiction.  
**

**2. No, it will not have a new title.**

**3. Yes, it will be the same first two chapters.**

**So...what's changing? Nothing. I just feel bad for the people who alerted/favorited/whatevered this story back in the day when I first wrote it, and I want to make sure that only the people who like it as it currently is keep getting alerts.**

**Now, here's what I need all of you to do. If you are one of the aforementioned people who like this story as it currently is, please send me a PM, and I will add you to the list of users that I will message after I repost it. If you are not, just ignore this chapter and continue on with your life. It won't hurt my feelings. Seriously. :)**

**I Wish I Was Invisible will be reposted in exactly one week, on Monday, March 28, 2011. If you do not message me by then, you will not be on the list. So hurry up! :)**

**Thank you, and I apologize again for those of you that thought I actually updated.**

**-Melissa, a.k.a. lissa x suee**

**PS. There may or may not be a new chapter with the repost! ;)  
**


End file.
